Let Me Rock Your World
by RoiseCraigg
Summary: I decided to make a vanity fanfic starting from the very beginning (but Charity and Vanessa haven't met yet) Vanessa has moved here to become vet partners with her best friends Paddy & Rhona. Vanessa has moved here with her son Johnny and Charity - the bossy, cruel, landlady and most unlike person in the town of Emmerdale meets her match when Vanessa first steps into the woolpack.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY**

I decided to make a vanity fanfic starting from the very beginning (but Charity and Vanessa haven't met yet) Vanessa has moved here to become vet partners with her best friends Paddy & Rhona. Vanessa has moved here with her son Johnny and Charity - the bossy, cruel, landlady and most unlike person in the town of Emmerdale meets her match when Vanessa first steps into the woolpack.

**CHAPTER ONE **

Vanessa was just pulling into her now new home in her car. Vanessa turned around to look at Johnny smiling "This is our new home, darling. We are going to really like it here" Johnny was smiling clapping his hands. Vanessa got out the car and got Johnny out of the car too. Johnny was carried in doors on Vanessa's hip. Vanessa put Johnny down to explore the new place and she pulled her phone out her pocket. One Message.

RHONA

'Hey Ness, we are in the woolpack, its the only pub in the village! Come over for a drink!"

Vanessa smiled at the text. "JOHNNY! COME ON, WE ARE GOING TO MEET AUNTY RHONA" Vanessa and Rhona have been friends since they went to university. Rhona has been a huge part in Johnny and her live. Vanessa took Johnny's hand and walked over to the "Only Pub In The Village" Vanessa laughed to herself. Vanessa pushed the doors open and looked for Rhona. Vanessa looked at the Tall, brown/blonde hair bar lady behind the bar. Vanessa smiled at the tall lady and she didn't get the response she was so used to.

Charity was her name but Vanessa did not know that yet. Charity pulled a face looking at this strange new woman smiling at her. Charity walked up to Chas "Eh you seen this? New face to the village" Chas hit Charity on the arm. Charity widened her eyes at Chas's actions "What? You know I like a little fun with new people" Charity lifted her eyebrows up and down. Charity walked over to Rhona's table "Who's your new small friend Rhona?" Charity said looking at the strange new face. Rhona rolled her eyes "This is Vanessa and why is that any your busy Charity?" Rhona pointed at her. Charity looked shocked at Rhona "Well i'm sorry for getting to new our hot new face" Charity rolled her eyes and turned to walk back to the bar.

Rhona rolled her eyes and turned to face Vanessa "Sorry about her, she's a little too much" Vanessa snorted and looked over at Charity who was caught staring at Vanessa playing with her hair. Charity moved her gaze from Vanessa to pulling a pint for what looked like no one.

It was just going past 10pm and Rhona offered to have Johnny over night while she settled in. Vanessa agreed and Rhona headed home with Johnny. Vanessa stayed and ordered another pint. It was getting quite quiet in the woolpack and Vanessa was getting quite tipsy. Charity walked over to Vanessa's table "Hey, are you ok babe?" Vanessa looked up at Charity "First you call me hot, now you're calling me babe?" Charity raised her eyebrows "Oh i'm sorry for being nice" Charity tutted and rolled her eyes walking behind the bar and disappeared in the back. Vanessa had a shocked face at Charity's reaction and followed her to the back of the pub "You don't just walk away when someone is having a conversation with you" Charity sighed and looked at Vanessa "It usually means that person wants some space from the person they walked away from" Charity waved both of her hands in the air in Vanessa's direction. Vanessa pulled both her eyebrows together. Charity instantly felt guilty. Vanessa was about to walk away when she felt a hand pull her back. "Look i'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to be all mean Charity. I called you hot because I think you're hot" Charity swallowed hard. She couldn't believe she admitted her attraction to Vanessa. Vanessa's eyes widened. Vanessa pulled away from Charity's grip "You don't get to talk to me that way. Ever!" Vanessa snapped back at Charity and then once more tried to walk away. Charity sighed loudly "Look wait Ness" Charity took out Vanessa's phone from her pocket and typed her number in "Text me when you have calmed down ok?" Vanessa rolled her eyes and snatched her phone out of Charity's hand and walked away from her.

Vanessa arrived home, took off her coat and plunged on the couch. She pulled out her phone and insanity typed in Charity's name but couldn't find it. She started to scroll down her contacts and came across a name "The One That Thinks You're Hot" Vanessa had a giggle to her self and started to type.

**VANESSA **

**"****You really need to work on speaking to people" **

Vanessa hesitated before sending it but she was too drunk to care right now so she pressed send. Vanessa switched on the tv and started to watch her favourite programme "Jane The Virgin" It was about 10 minutes later when Vanessa's phone buzzed and got a text from Charity.

**THE ONE THAT THINKS YOU'RE HOT **

**''****Glad you found the right contact, would be a shame if you had two contacts by the same name eh? Look I'm sorry. I'm not really good at expressing myself in a good way. Maybe I could make it up to you?" **

**VANESSA **

**"****Make it up to me? How would you do that?" **

Vanessa waited for a reply but just assumed she was just playing games with her so she unpaused the tv and continued to watch her programme. It was now 11:25pm and Vanessa was about to head upstairs when there was a knock at the door. Vanessa was confused, who would be knocking at her door when no one knew her and it was nearly midnight. Vanessa opened the door and there stood the Tall, brown/blonde haired bar woman with a bottle of wine and flowers. "I brought wine because who doesn't love wine and flowers, nearly as beautiful as you. Can I come in?" Vanessa was shocked that Charity was standing in front of her and couldn't believe her eyes but was Vanessa going to let this hot mess into her house? or in to her life?

SORRY TO LEAVE IT THERE BUT I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT THIS! YOU KNOW MY TWITTER OR REVIEW HERE. ENOUGH FEED BACK WILL ALLOW ME TO WRITE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! MUCH LOVE XOXOXOX


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"You know it's kinda cold out here, Ness" Charity started to shiver holding her arms around her chest "Yes, sorry, you just surprised me, come in" Charity walked through the door and took off her black coat, hanging it up "Nice little home you have here" Charity sat down on the couch and Vanessa sat down next to her staring into her eyes "Why are you here?" Vanessa looked confused at Charity "Because I was cranky and I felt bad. Do you want a glass?" Charity held up the bottle of wine and Vanessa nodded still staring at Charity "You know if you keep staring like that, you're going to get yourself in trouble" Charity got really close to Vanessa's face nearly touching her lips. Vanessa bites her lip hard and Charity pulls back smirking.

Charity and Vanessa have been downing the drinks like it was water. Charity keeps going really close to Vanessa's face and pulling back. Vanessa is starting to get a little pissed off now "If you keep coming close to my face and not doing anything about it then I'm going to bed" Vanessa snaps and Charity raises her eyebrows "Who said I wanted anything to happen? Cocky much?" Charity chuckles to herself. Vanessa sighed really loud, got up from her seat and started to walk up stairs. Charity downed her drink and followed Vanessa up the stairs. Charity slammed Vanessa against the wall breathing really close to her. Vanessa's heart started racing really fast now "You said it was rude to walk away from someone that is having a conversation with you" Vanessa swallows hard "Charity I need you to shut up and kiss me" Charity raised her eyebrows and then proceed to kiss Vanessa on the lips. The kiss started off soft but then started to get deeper and harder until they ended up on the bed. Vanessa looked deep into Charity's eyes "I want to feel you Charity" Charity didn't waste any time and started to kiss Vanessa again. They ended up having hot, steamy sex that night. This wasn't something Charity intended on doing tonight but she knew as soon as she laid eyes on this woman, she had to have her.

Morning came and Charity woke up before Vanessa and left the house in a hurry. This isn't something Charity Dingo does, breakfast after a one night stand. Charity arrived back to the pub before anyone could of noticed she was gone. It was only 5:30 in the morning so Charity thought she could get a couple more hours sleep before the children wake up for school.

Vanessa was just waking up from the best dream ever, she placed her hand where Charity's body would of been if she never left so early in the morning. Vanessa raised her head and turned around looking confused "No goodbye then?" Vanessa said to herself. Vanessa was more than pissed off, she was in fact angry at Charity for leaving without saying anything. Vanessa got up, sticked the kettle on and made some coffee. Vanessa then got dressed. Vanessa was dressed in her usual shirt, wooly jumper, jeans and her favourite yellow coat. Vanessa was meeting Rhona at the woolpack to pick up Johnny and have a drink before her day started. Vanessa didn't want to face Charity after she stormed out her house at silly o'clock but she knew she also had to at least give her a chance to explain herself.

Charity opened up the woolpack and was cleaning the bar tables quite rough, hard, like she just wanted them to break in half. "Woah Charity, you're going to break it in two if you keep going" Chas said laughing. Charity gave Chas the famous Charity death stare. Charity went behind the bar and Rhona walked through the doors with a small child she has never seen before "Rhona have you gave birth to a 3 year old?" Charity snarked at Rhona. Rhona rolled her eyes and sat down while Johnny was running around the pub "If you really need to know.." but before Rhona could say anything else Vanessa burst through the door and Johnny ran into her arms "I've missed you so much, have you been a good boy for Aunty Rhona?" Vanessa was kissing all over Johnny face and he was nodding replying back to Vanessa's question. Charity watched both of them, how much they loved each other, how much Vanessa was the perfect mother, well better than herself, she thought. Vanessa then looked at Charity and she looked away "I better go get that thing from down stairs" Charity was gone in a flash and that made Vanessa even more angry.

A couple of hours have gone past and Charity was doing everything and anything to avoid making contact with Vanessa's eyes but Vanessa couldn't help but admire how beautiful Charity was, even if she was a really angry with her. Charity disappeared down the seller again for the 5th time and that was enough for Vanessa to snap "Watch Johnny a minute Rhona, I have business to take care off" Vanessa stood up and went behind the bar which shocked Rhona. Vanessa pushed the chair in the way of the seller door and let it shut while walking down stairs.

Charity was in the corner of the cellar, downing which looked like a bottle of whiskey. "So this is what you have been doing? You know its very rude to avoid the person you were just in bed with? Well that was before you left at silly time without saying a damn thing!" Vanessa snapped at Charity. Charity's head fell back and she rolled her eyes. Charity turned around to look at Vanessa "Look I can't deal with the awkward bye's after a one night stand, I do it with everyone, you're not special babe" Vanessa felt a sting in her heart when Charity said them words but Charity instantly felt guilty because she knew it was just the drink talking "That doesn't give you the right to be a bitch!" Vanessa once again snapped back "A bitch? You don't know me, you don't know anything about me" Charity was now really close to Vanessa's face pointing at her. Vanessa rolled her eyes "Whatever, Charity. I should of listened when people said you were bad news. I'm done, i'm not here to play your games" Vanessa gave Charity a dirty look and walked up to the door, Vanessa tried opening it but it wouldn't open. Charity began laughing really loud which was making Vanessa worse "Why are you laughing? What is so bloody funny Charity?" One more Charity was really close to Vanessa's face which made Vanessa's heart skip a little "That door is broke and you can only open it from the outside, we are stuck in here till someone needs something from the seller, that won't be anytime soon either, whiskey?" Charity held up the bottle of whiskey to Vanessa's face. Vanessa took the bottle of whiskey from charity and rolled her eyes.

Vanessa was sat on the couch in the cellar sighing loudly "You keep sighing like that you won't have any breath left" Charity smirked then sat next to Vanessa. Charity grabbed Vanessa's hand "Look i'm sorry ok, I don't mean to be all stand off and ignoring you, I really had a good night but that's all it was, a bit of fun" Vanessa looked down at her hands and Charity lifted her head up and gave Vanessa the softest kiss on the lips. Vanessa deepened it, putting her arms around Charity's neck which made Charity pull Vanessa closer to her. Charity wouldn't admit it but she was falling for Vanessa but she couldn't admit that to anyone. Suddenly the cellar door swung open and Charity pushed off Vanessa and jumped up "Thank god you came, Ness was nearly crying" Charity got out there quicker than lighten. Vanessa rolled her eyes and head up stairs to get Johnny without saying a word to Charity. Vanessa still couldn't believe she was getting somewhere with her and then she goes completely cold with her all over again. Vanessa wasn't going to stand for that. Vanessa knew that Charity had to fight for her, if she really wanted Vanessa.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Charity's POV**

Charity felt like a thousand knifes were pushed into her heart all over again. She hated being so cold with Vanessa but she couldn't let her know how fast she was falling for her. She has never felt like this before, with anyone. Charity has been married a few times, thought she was in love with Cain but it was nothing like how she was feeling right now. It was different, warmer, nicer. Charity sat down on the couch and put her face in her hands sighing "Oi whats wrong with you? Eh that new girl, Vanessa right?" Charity popped her head out of her hands looking at Chas. "She just stormed out of her like she owned the place" Chas said laughing to herself. "Anyway, sour face, I'm off to bed. You look like you need sleep too" Chas went up stairs. Charity stood up and got a bottle of vodka, she started drinking it straight "Oh Vanessa, how the hell did you get in my heart so fast" Charity kept downing the vodka.

It was 4 in the morning and here was Charity banging on Vanessa's door. Their stood opening the door, with messy tied hair, dressing gown and a shocked face 'What the hell Charity?" Vanessa grabbed Charity's hand and pulled her in doors and shut the door 'You..you" Charity slurred laughing to herself. "Will you be quiet, Johnny is asleep" Vanessa whispered to her. Charity got really close to Vanessa's face, their lips where inches away from each "You're so.." before Charity could continue she ran to the kitchen sink and puked up "Oh jesus Charity" Vanessa ran to charity rubbing her back and pulling her hair out of her face. Charity kept puking in Vanessa's sink, she felt her whole world was getting taking away from her but she was glad that Vanessa was there with her, doing all them little things that made Vanessa perfect in Charity's eyes. After Charity stopped being sick in Vanessa's sink, Vanessa took her hand and sat her down on the couch "How much have you had to drink?" Vanessa looked sweetly at Charity "Enough, I was trying to get your pretty face out my mind.." Charity paused and then put her head in her hands "I did not just say that out loud" Vanessa had the biggest smile on her face. Charity looked up at Vanessa and leaned into kiss her but was stopped by Vanessa hand "This is the first time I have ever seen you put down your guard, as much as its the sweetest thing ever, you were just sick and I don't fancy tasting your sick" Vanessa laughed "I bet you'll like to taste something else" Charity responded and then put her head in her hands again "My big mouth, saying what I am thinking" Vanessa kissed Charity on the head "I like you speaking your mind" Charity looked up again at Vanessa "and I like you" Vanessa's heart skipped a beat "You're just drunk and won't remember this tomorrow. Come on, lets get you cleaned up" They both went up stairs, Vanessa gave Charity some pjs and a spare tooth brush. Vanessa got into bed and Charity just stood there "Charity I don't bite, get in bed. Your head is going to be banging if you don't sleep comfy" Charity got into Vanessa's bed. They both were facing each other and Charity put her fingers on Vanessa's face. Charity traced Vanessa's face with her fingers "Before I was sick, I was going to say You're so.." before Charity could finish she fell asleep. Charity felt safe, Charity felt at home. For the first time since her childhood, before her mother died. She felt like she was finally home.

**Vanessa's POV**

Morning came faster than Vanessa would of liked. She turned round and Charity was completely crashed out, snoring her head off. Vanessa found this the most annoying and adorable thing ever. In Charity sleep she was trying to find Vanessa's hand. Vanessa linked their hands together and laid there watching Charity sleep. Couple of hours past and Vanessa woke up again, still linked with Charity's hand. It was now 8:30am and Vanessa let go of Charity's hand. Charity pulled a sad face in her sleep which made Vanessa giggle. Vanessa left for work with Johnny. It was Johnny's first day at his new Nursery. Vanessa decided to leave Charity sleep some more in her comfy and warm bed. All Vanessa wanted to do was get back in bed with her and hold her hand for a couple of more hours but she didn't want to let Rhona down any longer. Vanessa had the biggest smile on her face all day and couldn't wait to go to the pub later to see Charity. Vanessa felt like she was in school again and this was her high school crush. Vanessa shook her head and carried on with her day. Vanessa asked her father if he could have Johnny for the night because she really wanted to spend some time with sober Charity. Vanessa knew that moving to the village Emmerdale was such a good idea. Her father and sister lived her and now she has met the only woman that makes her heart skip a beat.

**AFTER THE WORK DAY**

Charity has been working behind the bar for a couple of hours now with her best friend and family member Chas. Chas knew that something was strange about Charity because she was overly happy and kept checking at the door and getting disappointed every time someone came in. "Who you waiting for?" Chas whispered to Charity. This made Charity jump "What? I'm not waiting for anyone Chas" Charity tutted and walked to the other end of the bar but Chas followed her "You've been checking that door, all day. You weren't in your bed this morning and you've had a weird smile on your face" Charity looked at Chas with a serious face "I got up early and went for a walk" Chas chuckled "What at 4am? When you are stumbling about, really loud in the front room, drunk?" Charity swallowed and then Vanessa came through the door, she had her hair straighten, black leather jacket, jeans and she had her make up done. "God she's so beautiful" Charity thought to her self. They both were looking at each other, Vanessa smiled at Charity and a huge smile creeped on Charity's face. Chas turned to look who has came in the door "Well, I wasn't expecting that" Chas giggled "Shut up Chas, hows my hair?" Charity was messing with her nervously. Chas was laughing even louder now "Your hair is fine Charity, so you like girls now?" Charity hit Chas's arm and went to serve someone their beer. Charity was pouring the beer looking at Vanessa. Vanessa had what Charity liked to call "Sex Eyes" she was staring at Vanessa for so long she didn't even notice that the beer was going over the top of the glass "CHARITY" Chas shouted in Charity's ear and that brought Charity out of her Vanessa only world. Charity apologised and Vanessa was giggling to herself. Charity could't be like this, she didn't want Vanessa thinking she liked her or something. She noticed Cain at the bar so she went over to him and started touching his arm and doing her flirty giggle talking to him. Suddenly Vanessa's smile disappeared. Vanessa shook her head and was about to leave until Rhona came in. Rhona sat with Vanessa "Hey Rhona, there's this new gay club in town, we should check it out, like now? I might meet some hot lesbian to fool around with" Vanessa said this loud enough so Charity could hear. Charity pulled back from Cain and suddenly felt jealous all of a sudden. Charity looked at Vanessa who was staring right at her with not her sex eyes anymore but her pissed off and disappointed eyes. Vanessa rolled her eyes and left with Rhona to go to this gay club. Charity was very quiet for the rest of her shift and kept checking her phone "Go, go to the night club and get your girl" Chas said looking at Charity. Charity shoot her head up "I wasn't.." before Charity could say anything else Chas spoke again "I said go Charity, she is the only person to ever put a real smile on your face and thats saying something" Charity grabbed her coat, gave Chas a kiss on the cheek "Thank you Chas" and before Chas could say she was welcome Charity was gone.

**AT THE CLUB **

Vanessa was more than drunk now and Rhona was trying to get her home for hours but she wouldn't listen to her. Vanessa was dancing near every woman that would come close to her. Rhona was about to leave Vanessa to it until she seen Charity staring at what Vanessa was doing. For a spilt second Rhona could see a tear escaping Charity's eyes. Rhona walked up to Charity "she's been crying all night about you, she has been dancing with anyone that breaths to get YOU out of her head. I'm leaving now, make sure she gets home safe Charity or you will have me to deal with" With that Rhona left. Just then the music changed to "Yours" By Ella Henderson and the girl she was dancing with pulled Vanessa closer. Charity turned to leave when the song changed again to "Fix You" and the words said "I will try to fix you" and that is exactly how she felt when she was with Vanessa. Charity turned back around and walked up to Vanessa, pulling the girl that was trying to kiss her but Vanessa kept avoiding. Charity was now standing in front of Vanessa "Lights will guild you nome and elite your bone and I'll try to fix you" Charity sang with the song looking down at Vanessa and there it was, the spark Charity has always wanted with someone. Charity lent down and started to kiss Vanessa and god there was fireworks, lighten, something Charity was missing. Charity didn't care that she was kissing the only person she really liked in public, all Charity wanted was to prove to the person that meant the world to her and she liked her too. Once they stopped kissing Vanessa looked up at Charity "Lights will guild me home and elite my bones and I will try to fix you Charity" Vanessa once again kissed Charity. Everything felt right, Charity knew this is all she wanted, for a very long time "Vanessa?" Vanessa had her arms wrapped around Charity's neck "Yes dearest Charity" Vanessa laughed "Be mine" Vanessa stopped and stared into Charity's eyes not believing what she just said "What? What did you just say?" Charity let her head fall back laughing "Vanessa Woodfield, Will you be my girlfriend?" Vanessa smiled really big and smacked her lips on Charity's lips. They kissed for 2 minutes until Vanessa released "Yes, a million times YES!" Vanessa jumped into Charity's arms and Charity held Vanessa so close. Charity Dingle couldn't believe she just made this beautiful. hot and sex woman her girlfriend. Everything felt right, everything felt perfect.


End file.
